


Decorating for Christmas

by ringading



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Zine: Celestial Harmonies 2020 (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringading/pseuds/ringading
Summary: The angel loves tartan baubles on the Christmas tree, Crowley not so much.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Celestial Harmonies: Cider & Cocoa





	Decorating for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm otherwise known as Bobla Blubb in the GO fandom. :)


End file.
